keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Surara
Teruru (スララ) is a fan-character in the series http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso. She's a keronian girl who is part of an 8 member team. Basic Description Surara is definitely someone who you'd want to come across when it comes to fashion and design. Bearing a creative mind, her various types of clothing are quite stunning. She isn't just a seamstress, she is also a fierce fighter. With lightning speed and agility, Surara is quite the "ninja". Personality She is very kind and cheery keronian. She often likes to sew up new types of clothing together and hang out with the Niro team. She can get annoyed and even snooty at times when a situation goes nowhere. She can get really pissed if anyone damages her display pieces or messes with Teruru. She doesn't like excessive vulgarity either. She loves being polite to others and those being polite to her. She is the most feminine of the Niro team. Relationships Keroro: She doesn't like his laziness and his poor leadership. Usually accusing him of playing too much Gunpla and watching too much Captain Geroro. Tamama: She finds him unsanitary and insane. She tries to tell him to not eat too much snacks and drink too much sugary drinks which of course he doesn't listen. She prefers his sweet side. The thing that grosses her out is his messy eating, especially his farting. Giroro: She understands his issue finding true love. So she tries to give him advice to face his fear of "confessing". Kururu: Interactions with him often end up with a twist. By twist, I mean twisted personality. Surara encourages him not to have a sick sense of heart and do something "importantly helpful". Dororo': ''She sees him as a forgotten figure by everyone else. His presence is also strong with her. She had came up with a theory that the reason that he is almost always forgotten is that his mask hides 95% of his identity. Dororo is skeptical about revealing his true face to the rest of the Keroro platoon but at the same time does not constantly want to be the last person behind his teammates. '''Natsumi: She finds her both sweet and terrifying. Trivia # She calls her friends darlings. # She's a great singer. # Her wardrobe contains numerous clothing from hats to dresses to footwear for fellow keronians. Some are valuable. # She lacks the skill at using ranged weaponry, often times missing her target. # She hates it when her clothing get stained depending on what she's wearing. # So far she has 5 outfits for herself for different occasions. # She gets annoyed whenever her hat's "cape" gets stuck in a door or any other thin spaces. # The black part of her face is not make up. It’s an extremely rare genetic trait. Very few keronians have this feature. Her chest and tail also have this effect. # The “spikes” on her cheeks are also a genetic feature but it’s not as rare. # She has a mid-atlantic accent # Her eyes can sometimes change to a pinkish color to show pure joy. # She despises nyororos because they caused up so much damage to her home and the body draining they used to cause her during teen-hood. She will attack any form of one on sight. Gallery Category:Keronians Category:Characters